Digimon High
by Katherine O'Day
Summary: What? All of the Digimon Seasons in one high school? What's going to happen? *Chapter 4 up!*
1. The First Day

(A/N:Hey this is my new story! Hope you like it!)  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe: Seniors  
TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken: Juniors  
Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo: Sophmores  
Suzie, Takuya, Zoey, JP, Kouji: Freshman  
  
  
*~*Chapter 1*~* (The First Day)  
  
Tai slowly walked to Sora's house where they were all supposed to meet and get a ride in her new car.  
She got it for her 17th birthday. As he apporched Sora was coming out of her house. She waved to him and  
comtinued to walk to him.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Sora called as she ran the rest of the way up to him,"You're early!"  
  
"Yup, always early for the first day of school." Tai stated and smiled.   
  
"I can't beliveve this is the first day of our Senior year!" Sora replied. Sora saw Matt coming and waved him down  
and he came over and said hello.  
  
"Hey guys." Matt said boredly, he and Sora had broke up last year when they decided that they weren't headed  
down the same course anymore.  
  
"Hi." Tai said and gave Matt daps,"What's up?"  
  
"The usual." Matt replied with the wave of a hand,"The band got a gig at the first school dance."  
  
"Wow! A dance already!" Tai said stunned as he checked Sora out. She was wearing a pair of baby blue jeans and a   
red tank-top with red boots. Her hair was down. 'She's hot! I want to ask her....maybe she will.....'   
  
"I can't wait!" Sora giggled. She glanced at Tai. He was wear baggy dark denim jeans and a navy blue loose shirt.  
His hair was the usual.  
  
Mimi walked up unaware that Matt was checking her out. She was doing the same to him. 'He's cute!' He had  
his hair in the usual style and was wearing baggy kakis and a green and kaki colored shirt.  
  
"Hey Mimi." Matt said cooly. 'Wo!' She had dyed her hair back to brown and was wearing a tight black skirt that came  
up to mid-theigh. And a red tank-top with a see-through black shirt.  
  
"Hey girl! I missed you!" Sora said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"It's only been a week." Mimi replied as she giggled.  
  
Izzy and Joe walked up together. They were both checking out both girls 'They're hot!' they both thought. Izzy was  
wearing baggy blue jeans, as was Joe, but Izzy was wearing a gray shirt and Joe was wearing a black one. They all piled   
into Mimi's new silver Eclispe and off they went to high school.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was gathered at Kari's house, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. Kari was flirting with TK while Davis was   
trying to stop it and get her attention. Kari was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her body, and a light blue tube-top. Her  
hair was the same, but with a light blue clip. TK was wearing the same thing as he always wore, he didn't get a chance to go shopping yet and Davis was wearing baggy black jeans with a white muscle shirt.  
  
"I can't believe everyone is going to be there!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Tai, you, me, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Yolei, Cody, Davis, Izzy, Joe, and Ken!" TK recapped.  
  
"Um hm! I can't wait!" Davis said trying to get into the conversation.  
  
Yolei and Ken were flirting, well Yolei was and Ken was just not getting it. Yolei was wearing her hair down, parted in the middle with a white mini-skirt and a lavender off-the-shoulder top. Ken was wearing simple baggy blue jeans and a blue shirt.  
  
"So how about you come over tonight and we can worki on our homework together?" Yolei smiled a suductive smile.  
  
"Ok, but what if we don't have homework?" Ken asked confused.  
  
'For the intelligent Ken, this is sure hard for you to figure out!' Yolei frowned then sighed,"Nevermind."  
  
Cody popped his head in from outside,"Hey guys! We kinda gotta go," He said and smiled as everyone shuffled out. He sighed and walked to Kari's car, well actually her mom's. 'Yay it's the first day! Not!' Cody was dressed as usual.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rika!" Ryo called as he ran up to her,"Hey Wildcat!" He smiled and winked as she rolled her eyes. He was wearing baggy kakies and a red tee-shirt. His hair is the usual.  
  
"Stuff it Akiyama." Rika replied. Rika was now a model for her mom's company. Today she had her hair down and was wearing a tight white leather skirt that came up to mid-theigh with white leather boots that came up to her knees. And her shirt was ice blue with the words Ice Queen in white and icicles hanging off the words.  
  
"Hiya Rika!" Jeri yelled as Rika spun around,"Hi there Ryo!" Jeri had her hair back in a pony tail and was wearing green army pants with a black shirt. She gave Rika a hug.  
  
"Hi," Ryo said and smiled. He wrapped an arm around Rika.  
  
Rika shoved him in the stomach,"Watch it Akiyama!" She growled.  
  
"Jeri, Rika, Ryo, long time no see!" Takato called as he ran up,"What's up?" He was wearing the usual including those goggles.  
  
"Nothing Gogglehead," Rika replied with a smirk.  
  
"Haha," Takato replied sarcasticly as he went and stood next to Jeri,"Hey."  
  
"Hi!" Jeri said and blushed.  
  
"Ooooo! Are you a couple?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Takato replied and felt his face turn bright red.  
  
"Gogglehead and Jeri? I knew it!" Rika said and smirked again. Everyone turned and looked at her,"What? I have femine insincts too!"  
  
"You're a girl?" Takato joked which earned him a swift punch to the stomach and everyone laughed,"Ow.........."  
  
Kenta, Henry, Suzie, and Kazu all came dressed in there usual together and they hopped in the back of Rika's mom's car and off they went to thier first day of school.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a knock at the door and Zoey went to answer it. She checked herself in the mirror first and smiled. She had on a light blue demin skirt that came to her knees and had a slit up to mid-theigh and a sleveless top that was crystal blue and matched her eyes. Her hair was down. She opened the door and there stood Takuya.  
  
"Hey Takuya!" Zoey greeted. She smiled and he returned it. 'God he's cute when he smiles'   
  
"Hey Zoey. What's shakin'?" He asked and she laughed.  
  
"Nothing to much. You?" She asked as she invited him in. He sat on her couch and saw that she had MTV on. It was Avril Lavenge's Sk8ter Boi. He stood up and started to sing it. She laughed. 'She's so beautiful'   
  
There was another knock at the door and it was JP. She invited him in. Like Takuya he was wearing the usual. JP looked at Takuya and thought that he was trying to keep Zoey's attention to himself. JP started to sing and both of them cringed, he was way off pitch!  
  
"JP! Stop singing please!" Zoey cringed. Thank God she was saved! The doorbell rang and it was Kouji he was dressed in his usual and Kouji said that his mom was waiting out in the car for them so off they went to school.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------At School-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Zoey was walking up the stairs she was lost in thought and tripped. Two strong hands grabbed her and stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Thanks," Zoey said blushing.  
  
"Your welcome," He replied.  
  
"What's your name?" She inquired. He was awful cute and nice. 'But no one can compare to Takuya' She thought.  
  
"Ryo, you?" He inquired as Rika came up beside him.  
  
"Zoey, I'm a freshman. Hi nice to meet you! Rika?! Rika Nonaka!?" Zoey said excitedly then something clicked,"And Ryo Akiyama?! The Digimon King!? And Rika is the Queen and the super model!"  
  
"Yup that's us, Zoey, is it?" Rika replied.  
  
"Can you come here? I want to introduce you to my friends." Zoey ushered them over to her group of friends talking and laughing, "This is Takuya, JP, Tommy, and Kouji." She said pointing them out as she said there name,"Guys this is Rika Nonaka The Digimon Queen and super model and Ryo Akiyama The Digimon King!" She squealed.  
  
"Oh my God!" Was basicly the response all around. Takato, Jeri, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta all came up behind them.  
  
"And this is our friends," Ryo replied,"This is Takato, Jeri, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta." They waved as thier name was spoken.  
"We're all Sophmores except for Suzie, she's a freshman like you guys are."  
  
"Well we should get to our first class right guys?" Zoey asked and everyone nodded. Time for school and other things to begin.........  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The First Day Part 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot last chapter. I own nothing! Maybe the plot but nothing else! I swear!  
  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
"Class today we will be having a school assembly at 1:00pm for the school rules and other things.   
They will be calling you down by grades. Seniors first and so on right down to the little Freshmen.   
Got that class?" Everyone nodded as Miss Wall finished her speech.  
  
"She's so cool!" Sora whispered to Tai who was staring into space. She waved her hand in front of  
his face and relised that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about?'  
  
Matt shot a longing glance at Mimi who was checking her make-up in her compact's mirror.   
She took out her red lipstick and applied a thin layer then puckered. She notice that Matt was looking   
at her and turned her head towards him and winked as he blushed the color of her lipstick. She giggled   
and he turned to Tai who was STILL string off into space.  
  
"Tai. Tai! TAI!" Matt yelled as the whole class stared at the two. Matt was blushing a bright red. Tai   
snapped out of it and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"What? Huh?" Tai looked around questionably,"Was it somthing I said?" Matt sweat-dropped and turned   
to talked to Tai as the class settled down again.  
  
Matt smacked Tai upside the head,"What the...? What were you dreaming about?" Tai glanced in Sora's  
direction. Matt started to get jealous, I mean they had only broke up last week!  
  
"I was....um.....um.....Sora?" He replied feebily. Matt glared at Tai.  
  
"Grr,,,," Matt growled. 'Just because I like Mimi doesn't mean I still don't have feelings for Sora!'   
  
"Sorry man, I didn't mean.....I thought you liked Mimi?" Tai asked. He looked at Matt questionably and Matt  
stop glaring and sighed.  
  
"Man, I still have feelings for Sora, but I like Mimi. You know?" Matt asked and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Nope, but man you need to tell Mimi that you like her man, it's the only way!" Tai said as he pounded his hand   
into his fist.  
  
"Yeah, ok I'll tell her...." Matt replied slowly. 'Oh man! What have I gotten myself into?'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Rika wait up!" Ryo called as he headed in her direction.   
  
Rika rolled her eyes,"Akiyama? What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing much. Can I walk you to your next class?" Ryo asked and winked.  
  
"You're going there too aren't you? I mean don't we have that class together?" Rika asked slightly   
taken aback.  
  
"So you memorized my sceduale, Wildcat?" Ryo asked as Rika blushed and tried to cover it up with a scowl.  
  
"No you dork you showed it to me this morning remember?" Rika glared.  
  
Ryo chuckled,"No need to take to the devensive. I didn't mean it like that." He stated smiling a charming  
smile.  
  
"How did you mean it then?!" She yelled then grew silent as Takato, Jeri, and Kazu approached.  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds," Kazu said as he laughed. Rika shoved a fist a centimeter from his face.  
  
"If you ever say that again your face will be my personal punching bag. Got it?" Rika glared at him and took   
her fist away.  
  
"G-g-got it!" Kazu said as he ran away. Rika smirked, 'I thought so!'   
  
"Hey we should get to class we have english honors next right?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Yeah, ok Jeri." Takato said taking her hand in his and they linked fingers.  
  
"Oh so who's the lovebirds now?" Rika asked raising an eyebrow as they both blushed a deep shade of   
red. Rika doubled over laughing.  
  
"Why don't we just go to class, ok?" Takato asked quietly not wanting to make a scene.  
  
"Fine Gogglehead, lead the way." Rika replied and they walked to the room 302 in silence.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Takeru Ishida?" The teacher called once everyone was in there seats.  
  
"Here!" TK called and turned back to talking with talking to the boy he had just met. His name was Takuya,   
he reminded him a lot of Tai.  
  
"So are you into the whole Digimon thing?" Takuya asked.  
  
"You could say that," TK replied and smiled to himself.  
  
"Me too I guess. I mean it's all kind of new for me...." He trailed off as he thought of the Digital World he   
had just come back from a week before.  
  
"Hi Takuya!" Zoey called and sat behind him,"Hi! I don't think we have met!" She said to TK.  
  
"Zoey this is TK, TK this is Zoey." Takuya stated as the two shook hands.  
  
"Do you like Digimon?" TK asked expecting her to say 'no' since girls usually weren't.  
  
"I LOVE Digimon!" Zoey explained,"Kazemon is my favorite!"  
  
"I like Angemon." TK stated.  
  
"My fav. is Agimon!" Takuya said and punched his fist into the air.   
  
"I knew that was coming!" Zoey replied and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hey!" Takuya yelled as TK and Zoey laughed.  
  
"Takuya just turn around class is starting!" Zoey laughed.  
  
"............" Takuya replied. (A/N:?)  
  
"Hey remind me to introduce you to the rest of my friends later, ok?" TK said and whirled around to   
face the teacher in front of the room.  
  
"Same here." Takuya said as he did the same.  
  
Just then they was a beep and the loud voice of the pricipal boomed over the intercom,"Will all   
the Seniors please report to the auditorium for a quick assembly?"   
  
All the Seniors in the class shuffled out and into a large room with ceilings as high as a second   
story and a stage up front with red velvet curtains. The seats were red as well. The Seniors came in.   
Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe, and Izzy all sat together.  
  
"So is it the usual school rules assembly?" Tai whispered to Sora.  
  
Sora smiled,"Yep! Same old, same old!" She giggled.  
  
"Um, Mimi?" Matt asked tensly.  
  
"Yes?" Mimi replied. 'I know's he's gonna ask me out! I just know it! Even Sora saw this coming!'   
  
"Um, would you like to go out with me, you know, be my girl?" He asked quietly.  
  
"YES!" Mimi yelled which got the attention of the whole room,"What are you staring at!" Mimi screamed   
and everyone went back to how they were before. 'That's what I thought! Humph!'   
  
"Are you ok Sora?" Tai asked, they had heard the whole thing.  
  
"Of course! I'm happy for them. Matt and I just weren't right for each other." Sora replied softly.  
  
"So....um.....you're over him?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yep!" Sora said enthusiasticly. 'If my luck holds I won't be single anymore!' Sore giggled to herself.  
  
"Do you wanna......um......?" Tai couldn't finish he was SO nervous.  
  
"Yes!" Sora said and hugged him. Mimi gave her a thumbs-up and mouthed 'nice'. Sora mouthed back 'I know'.   
They both giggled and hugged there man tight. Joe hugged himself feeling left out as Izzy hugged his laptop.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Day Two: The tourture continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!!! So please don't sue!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own any songs either!!!!!!  
  
Digimon High  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Rika!" Rumiki called,"Time to go to school!"  
  
Rika groaned and turned over in bed. Rumiki opened the door, walked in and pulkled off the covers.   
Rika quickly drew her legs in towards herself and felt around for the blanket. When she relized she couldn't   
find it she opened one eye and then another and made her way to the bathroom both eyes now half open.   
She took a quick shower and quickly got dressed; she happened to glance at the clock.   
  
'7:30?! I'm going to be late!!!" Rika mind screamed. She hurridly brushed her teeth and ran a brush through   
her hair. Grabbing her back-pack she bolted out the door.  
  
"Bye Mom, bye Grandma!" Rika called while running to Takato's house. His mom was going to give them a ride   
to school.  
  
"Honey, wait!" Rumiki yelled and Rika stopped and turned around,"Would you like me to give you a ride to your   
little friend Takato's house? It is Takato right?"  
  
"Yes Mom, it's Takato," That was Rika's way of saying 'thank you' and she jogged back to the car. They got in   
and Rika started giving directions.  
  
"Rika? Are you going to join chorus this year and acting? Please honey! You have a beautiful voice, and acting   
is great for you because you hide your feelings well. Please, for me! If you won't model, then do those for me?   
Please?" Rumiki gave her daughter a pleading look.   
  
Rika sighed,"Fine." She was already in chorus anyway.  
  
"Ok! We're here. See you later honey!" Rumiki called as she let Rika out and drove away.  
  
"Rika! We thought you were never going to show up!" Kenta said while they began piling into Takato's van.  
  
Rika gave him a death glare and he cowered before her. She smirked,"You were saying?"   
  
"Hi Rika!" Four voices chimed together, it was Jeri, Takato, Henry, and Ryo.  
  
"Hey Gogglehead, Jeri, Henry, and Pretty-boy." Rika replied and climbed into the van. Ryo climbed in next to   
her.  
  
"Hey Wildcat. How's it hanging?" Ryo winked and put on a dazzling smile. Rika blushed. (A/N: OMG!!! Rika blushed!!!)  
  
Kazu, unfortunatly, saw it."Ooooooo!!!! Rika likes Ryo!!!" And that was the start of a VERY long car ride.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*Period One*~*  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Alright class, time to go to your first period." Mr. Rutando said and everyone got up and left. Tai and Sora   
made thier way to there first class, chorus. (A/N: Yes chorus is a class, but acting isn't ok?) When they   
arrived there the whole class was there already.  
  
"Now to get to know your names and pitches you will sing your name at the pitch most comfortable for you.   
Miss," Mr. Yasuda said pointing to Sora,"You start."  
  
"Sora," She sang. Mr. Yasuda smiled.  
  
"Alto," Mr. Yasuda replied and pointed to Tai,"You, go."  
  
"Tai..." He sang.   
  
"Bass," Mr. Yasuda then pointed to Rika,"Your turn."  
  
"Rika." She sang. Her voice filled the room with it's beauty.  
  
"Soprano! Bravo Rika!" Mr. Yasuda clapped and soon the whole class did. Rika kept her emotions undercontrol   
and just smiled a little,"Your turn Sir." He pointed to TK.  
  
"TK." He sang.  
  
"Alto." Was the reply. He went through the whole class and soon they were starting songs.   
  
"The first song I want you to sing is Californa Dreaming by The Mama's and The Papa's. Here's the lyrics." Mr.   
Yasuda said as he passed out the sheet. I let you listen once to the piano to get the pitch. Girls you will sing   
the girls part. Boys the same."  
  
A boy in the front row, a bass, raised his hand,"You want us to sing the girl's part too?"  
  
"No Greggory! Sing the boy's part!" Mr. Yasuda sighed, this was going to be a long year.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*Period Two*~*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Matt and Mimi were at thier first period class, Gym. Mimi was complaining about having to get her   
hair messed up and sweaty. Matt was zoning out next to her thinking about Sora and Tai.  
  
"Matt? Matt?! Back me up here!" Mimi yelled and waved her hand in front of Matt's face.  
  
"Huh? What? Yeah, sure, ok," He replied and Mimi beamed.  
  
"See that's why I can't take Gym." She stated to the coach.  
  
"You might break a nail?!" He yelled and spit.  
  
"EW! Major gross-out!" Mimi said making a face,"You need to not spit and here," She handed him an Altoids.  
  
"What's this for?" He asked.  
  
"Your breath," She whispered,"It stinks."  
  
His face turned bright red and twisted with anger. Mimi, seeing this, grabbed Matt's hand and ran for   
the nearest girls bathroom. The coaches shouting could be heard all the way down in Home Economics....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*Period Three*~*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now class add one cup of flour to the cake batter," Ms. Haguar said from her stove in the cornor.  
  
'Now which one is the flour?' Takato asked himself,'I've seen mom and dad do this a hundred times at least.   
Come on Takato you can do this!' He went to the middle table and stared hard.   
  
'Okay this looks like it!' Takato told himself. Little did he know that it was acctually baking soda.  
  
"Takato hurry up!" Jeri called. Takato measured it out and plopped it into the cake mix. He also didn't know   
that if you put to much baking soda that when you go to bake it then it well, explodes....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*Period Four*~*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Get into groups of three." Miss Unisa asked as the class just stared at her,"NOW!"  
  
Zoey scrambled to get partnered with Kouji and Takuya, seeingas they were the only one's in the   
class that she knew. 'They're also the cutest in my opinion' a little voice in her head whispered.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She whispered back to it.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave." Takuya said and started to walk away.   
  
"NO!" Zoey yelled and caught everyone's attention,"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Takuya replied and smiled.  
  
"Hey, can I work with you guys?" Kouji asked while walking over.  
  
"Of course!" Zoey said and put on an inviting smile.  
  
"Now you have to make a little reanactment of a scene in the book we're reading." Miss Unisa said.  
  
"What scene do you want to do?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Well the only scene with two guys and a girl is when they're fighting over the girl." Kouji stated.  
  
"Then we'll do that one!" Takuya said punching a fist into the air,"Let's do this!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________   
  
*~*After school*~* (A/N: They had a half day)  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the digidestined, tamers, and frontiers were together in the front of the school near the   
steps. They were all just chilling when Ryo came up with the perfect plan.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryo said and everyone looked at him,"How about tonight we go to that underage club, Club   
Solar. We can all meet at my house."  
  
Everyone nodded,"Okay!" And that was that!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
'….' Thoughts  
"…." Talking  
(….) Author's note  
  
Chapter 4: The Club  
  
'Okay, be calm…' Ryo thought, 'its just Rika!' Ryo blushed at her name.   
The normally always calm and collected Ryo was ready to have a heart  
attack.  
  
The doorbell rang and Ryo was snapped out of his thoughts.   
He rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a semi-pissed Rika. She   
stood with her hands on her hips as she tapped her toe rapidly.  
  
"Is it so hard to open the door when somebody rings it?" Rika huffed and   
stormed in.  
  
"Sorry Pumpkin," Ryo replied putting on his usual charm, "I was thinking."  
  
'About you…' His mind popped in and Ryo silenced it because he knew that  
he would blush profoundly. He looked her up and down. Her hair was in   
the usual ponytail, but her clothes definitely weren't usual. She wore a tight   
black leather skirt a little shorter then mid-thigh. Her strapless shirt was   
lavender, to match her eyes, and had a black fox on it and underneath the   
picture it said Foxy. She also had on black leather boots up to her knees.   
Her outfit showed all her curves and Ryo wasn't complaining. Ryo wasn't   
even sure whether he was drooling or not.  
  
"What are you staring at Akiyama?!" Rika snapped and promptly turned away.  
  
"Nothing…" Ryo replied and thankfully was saved by the bell. He opened the   
door to reveal Takato and Jeri. Jeri was wearing a strapless light-green dress   
and light-green pumps, and she was still shorter then Takato. She wore her   
hair all down. She wore light make-up. Ryo smiled, Takato couldn't keep his  
eyes off her.   
  
"Hey Takato, Jeri, come on in." Ryo gestured past him and saw that Rika was  
leaning against the wall.   
  
"Hi Ryo!" Takato greeted and after he and Jeri were inside he shut the door  
and dragged Ryo with him to the couch. Jeri went off to talk to Rika.  
  
"What's up Takato?" Ryo questioned lifting up his eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Ryo, do you like Rika?" Takato asked even though he already knew the   
answer.  
  
"N-n-no! Why?" Ryo replied as he eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes you do! Now is your chance! Tonight!" Takato whispered quite loudly.   
Ryo nodded and sunk lower into the couch.  
*********************************************************  
  
"Rika?" Jeri asked. Rika nodded to show that she was listening, "Are you   
excited about tonight? Dancing and all?"  
  
Rika again nodded, "Yes, Jeri, I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Jeri couldn't stand it anymore, "Do you like Ryo?" She blurted it out and   
Rika just about jumped high enough to touch the ceiling.  
  
"That pretty-boy? Are you out of your mind?!" Rika retorted and blushed a   
crimson color.  
  
"If I am I'm seeing things too, like you blushing right now." Jeri smirked.   
She loved to see Rika like this. It was priceless.  
*********************************************************  
  
A bright white light filled the room and then it was gone. The boys   
looked over at the girls. Rika was blushing a deep red and Jeri had taken a   
picture of it. Now Rika was chasing Jeri around ready to kill her.  
  
"JERI!!!!!" Rika screamed and picked up the pace. Jeri in reply screamed and   
ran to Takato and jumped on him. He doubled over because Jeri knocked the   
wind out of him. This is all happening while the doorbell is ringing and Ryo   
answers it.   
  
"Welcome to my little apartment…" Ryo said and sighed as he lets Mimi,   
Matt, Sora and Tai in. They looked around and gasped. Now Rika was on   
Jeri trying to get the camera, which she held high above her head.  
  
"Hi!" Jeri greeted once Rika had the camera and had stomped it into micro   
size pieces and both girls had caught their breath. Poor Takato was still   
breathing heavily from when his girlfriend had pounced on him.  
  
"Hey," Rika greeted and smiled. She was glad that the picture wasn't going   
to be developed. Sora smiled in return as did Tai, Mimi and Matt were making   
out on a nearby wall so they couldn't.  
  
Ryo looked in the mirror in his hallway to make sure that he looked   
all right. He had on baggy dark-blue jeans and a black baggy tee shirt with   
the words Tommy Jeans on them. He was also wearing his hair the same and   
dark-blue and light-blue air forces by Nike. He smiled and winked at himself   
and went to stand next to Rika.  
  
Takato finally got his wind back and glanced down to see that he   
looked good for Jeri still. He had on black baggy jeans and a red shirt with   
a black dragon on the back. He had red and black goggles on and red and   
black air forces. (A/N: I have NO idea where he got the black and red goggles,  
but I suspect that he has them in every color! ^_^;)  
  
Sora excused herself to the bathroom when Ryo showed her where   
it was. She looked in the mirror to fix her make-up. She had on tight red   
leather pants and an orange halter-top that said Love on it with a big red   
heart. She had on orange pumps with red sparkles and light make-up. She   
fixed her lipstick and reentered the living room and sat on the couch next to   
Tai.  
  
Tai looked up and saw Sora. He thought she looked gorgeous.   
She was all nice looking and all he wore was a pair of baggy blue jeans and  
a Tommy Jeans tee shirt. He felt bad, but knew that Sora wouldn't care.  
  
"So are you guys excited about tonight?" Sora asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Jeri yelled and received stares in return, "What?"  
  
"Can't wait," Takato replied smiling.  
  
"Ryo, Rika, what about you guys?" Tai questioned.  
  
"I'm psyched," Ryo said and patted Rika's shoulder, "And my Pumpkin is too."  
  
"Whatever," Rika replied rolling her eyes.  
  
Matt and Mimi broke apart long enough to make sure they still   
looked okay. Matt was wearing a forest-green shirt and baggy kaki pants.   
His hair was the usual and he was wearing green Nikes. Mimi was wearing   
tight white jeans and a white shirt that said Princess in gold and had a golden   
glitter crown at the end of it. Her hair was in a ponytail with two front strands   
out of it.   
  
"So you two needed a breather?" Tai jokingly stood up and turned around   
moving his hands all around his back and saying words like, "Oh Matt," or  
"Mimi, Mimi, MIMI!" Everyone burst out laughing except Matt and Mimi who   
blushed a crimson color and abruptly turned away to conceal their faces.  
  
"Not cool Tai," Matt said through clenched teeth.  
  
"So immature!" Mimi huffed.  
  
Tai stopped and faced them, "I'm just reenacting what I saw." Tai chuckled.  
  
"Tai," Matt started.  
  
"Yes?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Run." Matt stated and started to chase Tai all around the house.  
  
"Boys," Sora said shaking her head in disgust playfully.  
  
The doorbell rang and it was Ken and Yolei and T.K. and Kari. Ken  
was wearing kakis and a green tee shirt his hair was teased in the way he   
had it when he was the Digimon Emperor. Yolei was dressed in a blue dress   
that came down to mid-thigh with the sleeves off the shoulder and blue flat   
shoes. Her hair was down and parted to the right side. T.K. was dressed in   
baggy white jeans and an aqua colored shirt. His hair was the usual, hat and   
all. Kari was dressed in a pink tank top and a tight jean skirt down to her   
knees. She wore her hair normally and a pair of pink Sketchers.   
  
"So, are we late?" Ken asked and glanced around the room as Ryo invited   
them in.  
  
"Nope most aren't here yet." As Ryo said that the doorbell rang again and in   
came Izzy, Joe, Davis, and Cody. Izzy was wearing baggy blue jeans and a   
white baggy shirt. His hair was the same as it usually was. Joe had on black  
jeans and a grey shirt with a black writing that said Kung fu. Davis had on   
baggy navy-blue jeans and a black shirt with flames at the bottom. His hair   
was the same, except that he didn't wear his usual goggles; he had lost them.   
Cody wore the usual hair and everything.   
  
"Hey people!" Joe greeted and waved, but everyone was memorized by Matt   
and Tai still chasing each other.  
  
"What's going on here?" Davis asked Izzy.  
  
"Well by my calculations, Tai and Matt at having another argument,   
prodigious!" Izzy concluded and took a sat next to Mimi. Davis took a seat   
next to Kari and started hitting on her and Joe and Cody sat together on an   
empty couch.  
  
Rika by now had forgiven Jeri and was no longer mad, but was   
smiling and talking to Ryo who was VERY happy that she was. Matt and Tai   
settled down and Matt went back to making out with Mimi and Tai sat and   
talked with Sora when the doorbell rang and Jeri answered it since she didn't   
want to disturb Rika and Ryo's conversation.   
  
"Hello! Welcome we're going to leave in a few minutes." Jeri greeted and   
ushered them in closing the door behind her.   
  
"Where's Tommy?" Takato asked Takuya.   
  
"Tommy is sick with the flu," He replied. Takuya was wearing a pair of   
baggy grey-black jeans and a black shirt with a silver lion on the front.   
His hair was the same only his hat was black and silver.  
  
"Poor Tommy, I hope he feels well enough to go to school tomorrow," Zoe   
said sympathetically. She wore a teal skirt that came to mid-thigh and a   
black tube top that said in teal writing, Rockstar. She had he hair down and   
a black clip on the left side, keeping some hair back. She also had on black   
leather boots up to her knees.  
  
"I bet he will," Kouji replied and patted her shoulder, Takuya, seeing this   
gritted his teeth and turned a bright crimson. Kouji wore a pair of baggy   
white jeans and a baggy navy blue shirt with the word Light in white.   
  
"Any chips?" J.P. asked as he patted his stomach. J.P. wore the usual. He   
didn't bother dressing up because he didn't feel like it.  
  
"Sorry," Jeri said shaking her head and called everyone's attention, "Everyone's  
here so let's go!" Hearing that everyone headed into cars and were on their   
way to the club.  
*********************************************************  
Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
